


Starlight Serendipity

by UniverseHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Remote Viewing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseHeart/pseuds/UniverseHeart
Summary: A human woman is abducted from the Galaxy Garrison by Grey Aliens! But luckily, she is freed by another group of Aliens before their experiments go too far. Her rescuers turn out to be Lotor, Prince of the Intergalactic Galran Empire, and his Generals, who offer their charge the chance to join their effort in overtaking the Empire from the tyrannical ruler Zarkon.The human woman has a special ability that may come in handy for Lotor's plans: The psychic power of Remote Viewing.Takes place slightly before the beginning of Season 1 of Voltron, but from the view of Lotor and his Team.More tags will be added as the story progresses.





	Starlight Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Voltron fanfiction! I want to write down the story of my self-insert and how she would fit into the Voltron universe. For the most part, seeing how Lotor ended up was too painful, so I wanted to find a way to give him a different fate and rewrite the canon story, because fuck canon. While there are many self-insert or "x Reader" stories, most of them have the Original Character be a medical doctor. I wanted to go a different route and made mine a "psychic remote viewer" instead. 
> 
> This original first chapter will be split into two, as it has become increasingly long. It serves as an introduction to remote viewing, and how my character Monika is connected to the heroes. Which is only loosely.  
>    
> CHAPTER SONG: _**"Gazer - Veela"**_ : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Thh-5cgfaaM

Life has dark secrets; and the hearts are few  
That treasure not some sorrow from the world--  
a sorrow silent, gloomy and unknown,  
Yet coloring the future from the past.  
We see the eye subdued, the practised smile,  
the word well weighed before it pass the lip,  
And know not of the misery within:  
Yet there it works incessantly, and fears

The time to come; for time is terrible,  
Avenging, and betraying.

\- Letitia Elizabeth Landon

A young woman, with brunette hair color and hazel eyes, closed her eyes to concentrate on what her inner sight might encounter. The only sensation she had was that of the water that she was currently floating in, warmed to body temperature. The pod she found herself in was otherwise dark and soundproof, giving her no other distractions. Here in the isolation tank, she waited for the signal that would mark the beginning of her next training session. The task? To use her inner psychic vision to "see" into faraway places - places hidden from conventional view, places that were disguised as something entirely different and innocent. Military bases that no one else knew of, but that wouldn't be able to stay hidden for long for someone gifted with the art of "remote viewing". Being trained in this art was the reason why she was here right now, at a specialized branch of the "Galaxy Garrison", as part of the future intelligence-gathering team. The project she was part of was top-secret and well-kept from public knowledge; though given the subject matter, no one would ever really believe any of the participants of the project anyway - Psychics were still unheard of for humans, who didn't believe in the notion of it being possibly real. So even if the few selected students that participated in this project ever were to speak out, they would be declared as lunatics. It kept them from talking about it out loud.

Monika breathed out, trying to focus on the task ahead, as the water around her rippled when she slightly adjusted her position. Around her own isolation chamber, others also containing psychics in training were also positioned within a supervised training room, and each such pod held one person. Being in the isolation chamber wasn't very easy for the woman at the very beginning - the lack of sound and the sensory deprivation was maddening for anyone that was not used to total silence, when all you could hear was your own heartbeat, your breaths, the static in your ears. In this kind of solitary confinement, an untrained human would go insane if left for too long, possibly even starting to hallucinate - as some of the first persons who were tested in those pods actually did.  
Yet, this kind of isolation was a necessary component of their training - if they were able to turn off all physical senses on command, they could focus more easily on the hidden, reaching out with their senses. 

_"Patience yields Focus"_ is what came to Monika's mind, a quote from the famous and now presumed dead astronaut Takashi Shirogane, who went missing on the Kerberos mission not too long ago. It made Monika wonder if he also had latent abilities for remote viewing, as this mantra was oddly fitting for all of them in this weird class.  
Through her closes eyes, she could see a red light come on in the pod. Then a voice came on through the intercom, which she recognized to be from their senior instructor, Dr. Price. "Attention please. You have all been fully briefed about the main aim of this training session - you are to use your psychic senses to reach out to your assigned target and get together as many details as possible. Since this target is one that is known to us, we are aware of what main details you are to describe. All of you will be graded on the accuracy of your given information. Please let me also remind you that those of you with the lowest grades will be given a session of extra training to rectify their ...problem." 

Monika could feel an involuntary shudder course through her. If she hadn't been closed off from her fellow classmates, she was sure that she would have heard all of them either groan or look terrified at the prospect of being given this mysterious extra training. From what she had heard floating from the rumors, the extra training was not very pleasant. The rumors stated that this training featured some gruesome experiments like electroshock therapy or drug infusions that were supposed to further enhance the split between mind and body. How much of it was fear mongering and how much was true was hard to tell though. There was no one they could even ask for any details - even if they had some people drop out of the project and move on to the pilot program instead, none of them seemed to be able to recollect what had happened to them or that they have ever been in the project in the first place. Something was definitely amiss here, but she wasn't going to delve into this now... or ever. 

She gulped at the thought of the possible punishment, but forced herself to get back to the task at hand. Another beep interrupted them and a mechanical voice began reading out the target coordinates they were supposed to hone in on. Right. It was time for Monika to concentrate again. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, putting herself in a trance state until she was unable to perceive the boundaries of her own body any more. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Some sort of office building came into view; outside she could see some parked office cars as she floated downwards towards her target. A street sign nearby read "Gonmet Street", which told her that she was still of Garrison grounds. The building was painted white on the outside, with large clear windows that revealed office cubicles on the inside, filled with people working on their paper-filled desks. She got the impression that this was the administrative branch of the Garrison, and when her weightless projection witnessed the Garrison emblem on the walls of the hallway that Monika floated towards, it was a definite confirmation of that. She knew however that even if she found the right building that the coordinates given have indicated, she still needed to find the correct room inside, and she felt compelled to go further down. 

She flew through several solid walls down to the bottom of the building at the lowest level. Doing so, she found herself in front of tightly shut security doors at the end of a sterile looking, brightly lit hallway. Had she been there physically, she would have needed to cover her eyes from the brightness. Right next to the security door was a tiny black box with a red LED, indicating that it was currently closed. Through the window of the doors, she could look inside and see a laboratory setup inside the room. This surprised her somewhat. Why would there be a laboratory inside of an administrative building? In her incorporeal form, she didn't need the fob to activate the doors, and so she pressed on, floating right through the door.  
Suddenly, everything shifted.

The brightness of earlier was replaced by almost complete darkness as soon as she tried to pass through. The architecture was suddenly replaced by one that she had never witnessed before anywhere on Earth. She could make out lines with faint glowing lights, and even through the dark hallway that she found herself in, she recognized that the corners of everything was rounded. Not a single sharp edge to be found. The distinct smell of sulphur and iron, mixed with ozone, hit her nose. The contrast between the white brightness from before and the almost pitchblack darkness startled the woman. Was she even still at the same place anymore? Somehow she got the impression that she had been pulled away from the target against her will!

New impressions flooded her mind - tanks and vats filled with amber and purple-colored fluids. In another row, there were actual things floating silently inside the see-through glass tubes. They looked like embryos of some sort, though grotesquely distorted, in various stages of development, but... non-human. At least those embryos weren't of any animal species that Monika could recognize. Their heads were way too big, their closed eyes were almond-shaped and far bigger than human eyes should be. Their bodies looked very frail, too thin to be able to hold up their heavy-looking heads, but their arms and legs were also longer than she had seen from any human embryo. Fear was shooting up her spine. Were those some sort of secret genetic experiments? What the fuck was she looking at?  
Suddenly, some movement in the darkened room startled her, as she turned around to the source of the sound. She could see something standing in the shadows, that took a step out of it. Monika froze in place as she recognized the features. The head was big on its thin body, black, almond-shaped eyes, soulless, staring at her. It had no lips, just a thin line for a mouth. No nose, but instead two holes where the nose should be. The skin greyish in color. Before she knew it, she was staring into the darkness of the eyes. 

_"We are coming for you."_

Those were not words that this being spoken, she wasn't even sure it could speak at all - yet she was able to understand what it wanted to convey to her.  
She suddenly opened her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs when she was forcefully pulled out of the isolation tank by one of the training supervisors.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Rogowska, would you care to explain what the heck happened during today's training exercise? Why were you unable to complete today's task? And what is this non-sense about non-human entities supposed to mean?!"  
Monika stood in front of the desk inside of Dr. Price's office, while both he and another high-ranking official from another branch of the Garrison were sitting right behind the desk.  
On top of the shame she was feeling, she was also fighting a growing headache, not to mention that she had no idea what has caused this crazy vision in her mind to occur in the first place. Which kind of made it hard to explain what exactly happened to her superiors.  
"I apologize for my behavior at today's training session. What I did was unacceptable. I don't know what exactly happened or how, but I..!" Before she could say more, Dr. Price interrupted her with a mere sigh.

"You're one of the best psychic remote viewers that we have in this special class of the Galaxy Garrison, so it would be a real shame if we had to assign you to any of the other units. I simply want to get to the bottom of this incident and determine if there is anything that has been bothering you as of late. Do you have any trouble sleeping? Any psychological problems that need to be addressed?"

Monika slightly recoiled, unsure of what exactly to say. It was true that she hadn't been sleeping well lately, sometimes feeling like something has been waking her up late at night. Or that she kept having certain... visions, that made her feel not psychologically too well either. But of course, she would never reveal that to the authorities, she knew better than to do that. 

"No, I'm fine", she answered with a bit more force in her voice to convince them of that. Dr. Price glanced at the other commanding officer in the room with a quizzical look. He nodded and so the Doctor turned his attention back to the woman. 

"I will still order at least one therapy session and if that doesn't help, then we will think about sending you into an extra training session. I will go easy on you this time, Mrs. Rogowska, but only because for intents and purposes, you were still able to remote-view into the correct building and have almost reached the designated target, so... I will order you to visit the psychologist sometime in the next few days. I will inform you about the date for the therapy session tomorrow. For today, you are dismissed and are to head back to the barracks immediately." 

Monika at first wanted to protest, but bit her tongue and instead saluted in front of the two men. "Thank you, Dr. Price. I bid you a good day, Sirs." The man nodded in response as the woman turned to go out of the room and down the hallway that lead to the different classrooms and into the direction of the barracks. 

Her heart was pounding wildly when she realized that she had just narrowly escaped the feared "extra training". On the way back to the barracks, Monika recognized some of her classmates from her classes that were also present at today's earlier training session, who were now intensely whispering about what has happened near the end of said class, when they forcefully had to pull out Monika from her isolation tank. She tried not to let the hushed whispers get to her, but she still felt very relieved when she finally was able to fall into the bed of her tiny dorm room.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

_A crackling static was enveloping her room, as an eerie light shone under the crack the of the door, cold and blue-ish in hue, almost like neon. The woman was lying in her bed, awake, but still dazed from the lack of proper rest. However, she suddenly recognized what was happening, almost like an automatic response as panic was flooding her system. Her first hope was that the light might be coming from one of the guards that use to patrol the hallways of the Garrison bunkers at night. But that hope was quickly dashed when she attempted to get up and found herself completely immobilized. She wanted to scream for help, but her mouth was unable to move as the realization set in that it was another visit from THEM._  
_The wish burned in her to just be able to turn around, close her eyes and pretend like they weren't even there and coming for her, just like she used to do when she was still a small child. She was thankful that she couldn't remember everything from the creepy, nightly events of her childhood - even as an adult, what she was going through was frightening enough._  
_Three dark figures, faceless and tinged in the dark shadows, came up to grab her._  
_She awoke, screaming._

**********************

A person sat perched on the rooftop of the highest building of the Galaxy Garrison complex, having assembled a setup of various gear in front of them - a small satellite dish, some monitors and a laptop, as well as a pair of headphones. The short hair of that person was colored in a light-brown, cut very short; they also wore a pair of glasses as well as a green shirt. They were just working on the final adjustments for this antenna array. It was luckily a portable array, since it had to be carried every time they tried to get to the highest point of the Garrison bunkers after curfew, careful to avoid all the guards patrolling the hallways at night. This array was relatively new, and tonight, Pidge Gunderson wanted to test if this would help finally pick up any signals all the way from Kerberos in a much clearer form. And in this clear night with the sky being free of all clouds, it was a perfect moment for stargazing while searching for what Pidge was looking for.  
Concentrating on the headphones, Pidge failed to hear someone approach her, until a tap of the shoulder made her jump. 

"ARGH!"  
She turned around, but relaxed immediately when she recognized the brunette woman in front of her, who was also carrying a small bag with her.  
"MONIKA! What the hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
Monika giggled, giving Pidge an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry Pidge, but if you don't want the guards to find you, you also need to pay attention to your surroundings." Her partner gave her a sour look.  
"I can't really do that, I have to concentrate on the incoming signals." 

Monika looked over the complicated setup, but knew not to touch anything so as to not interrupt or potentially damage anything.  
"Did you have any luck with that? Found anything interesting?"

"Well...", Pidge paused and adjusted her glasses with a grin at that question, "I have created a new modulator that allows for an increased scan rate. My first tests showed me that the signals are more discernible" She handled something on her machine, and activated a recorder that will capture the signals on tape for a later review. Monika leaned in to take a closer look at everything.  
"So.. you received... alien signals?" 

"YES! Even if I haven't fully decoded them yet, they are _**DEFINITELY**_ alien in nature. They are not any natural phenomenon, at least any known ones." "Wow Pidge!! Even if it isn't alien signals after all, that is still a substantial discovery!!"

"Yes, but I probably won't be able to this in any peer-reviews, scientific journal very soon. But what brings you out here tonight?"  
"I just wanted to get some fresh air", Monika replied, rubbing under the chin with a finger, "you are the only other person on this base I know that also believes in aliens. If I told that to anyone else, I would be labeled as crazy, but at least you are willing to hear me out. And this means so much to me."

Remembering something, she stuck her hand into the bag that she had brought with her, and pulled out a soda can to give to Pidge as a gesture of goodwill. She smiled gratefully, nodding in thanks as she grabbed the can. "Is it because you are having those weird experiences again?" 

Monika nodded at that, looking frightened. "I wish it was only some stupid nightmare though. But.. with you having picked up alien signals, and with me having shown you my triangular scars on my shoulder... well, simply dreams don't do that. Something else is going on, I'm sure of it." 

A sizzling sound interrupted the short silence between the two as Pidge opened the soda can, looking thoughtful as she took a sip. "So, do you think my current array is able to maybe catch a signal of the aliens that are always abducting you?" 

"That is what I was wondering, though... maybe it's not that good of an idea to do this after all, as much as I would like to be able to predict when they are coming so I could stop this from happening once and for all."

Monika could feel herself getting frustrated now, and angry that there was no way for her to make those encounters stop. She had to deal with those every since she could remember, but even then, the memories of the full events were very fuzzy, as if suppressed. Perhaps it was for the better, because who the fuck knows what they did to her once she blacked out and was transported to their alien craft?  
Pidge looked Monika over with her eyes, noticing how her hands were balled up into fists, knuckles white from the pressure and slightly shaking. She empathized with the woman and her frustration of not knowing the truth. Heck, she herself was sick of all the secrecy she had encountered when trying to find the truth about the Kerberos mission, the truth about what really happened to her father and brother out there. She refused to believe they had died on this mission, and she had valid grounds for that assumption after she had seen the files about the mission with her own eyes. That hope was what brought her out to the rooftops every night, trying to find a signal, some beacon telling her that her family was still alive. Maybe even a message from her father himself, though perhaps this was too optimistic of a possibility. 

She didn't know much about Monika, and has never asked much about her in the past months after they had met on this rooftop per chance. Monika hadn't pried either, for which Pidge was thankful - she couldn't risk detection or for her true story to be revealed to anyone, but she still enjoyed the chance to talk with someone about the hypothesis of alien life and the different conspiracy theories about the Kerberos mission. It made her feel less alone, even though Pidge did have two roommates who were also her assigned team members. 

About Monika, all she knew was that she didn't belong to the pilot training program of the Garrison, but instead to the intelligence gathering branch. But that was it. There was this unspoken agreement between them to never ask too many questions. What they did open up about nonetheless were at least some of their personal issues. Monika knew that for some reason, Pidge wanted to find out the truth about the Kerberos mission at all costs - and Pidge in turn knew that Monika was an alien abductee trying to come to terms with what was happening to her. 

"Pidge, I just wish it would stop. Or that I at least could talk about my experiences more openly without having to fear being mocked for it. People always immediately laugh about anal probing whenever you even mention alien abduction and Alien Greys, without stopping for just a second to think that maybe we humans aren't alone in the universe after all. We can't be all there is. Looking at that vastness, it's impossible." 

"I agree with you there. Though, I am sorry that I don't have any solution for your alien problem." "Pidge...", Monika could feel herself shiver, both from the coldness of the night, and when she remembered those words - we're coming for you - all of a sudden the night sky seemed very threatening to her. "I know this sounds crazy, but I have a very bad feeling about tonight." "Aw, come on, Mon, nothing will happen." 

But then Pidge abruptly stirred, eyes widening as she looked back at the monitor of her recording instruments. It was displaying some crazy spikes in the radio signals that weren't there before, and in a panic, she grabbed the headphones to listen in, hearing the weirdest sound to date - distorted voices speaking a language she has never heard before, interspersed with weird clicks and static as the replies. 

"OH SHIT!", she exclaimed, "Monika, this is absolutely CRAZY!!" 

But the other woman wasn't listening, frozen in place for another reason; having spotted a shining ball of orange light in the sky that had suddenly appeared. At first it seemed like any other known aerial phenomenon, like a plane, a flying lantern, maybe a drone - but her hope was instantly shattered when it moved in a flight-path that was impossible for any man-made flying object, dancing in the sky like it wasn't bound to the rules of physicality. Shock and recognition flooded her system when Pidge ran up to her, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.  
"You won't believe what I just pi--WHAT IS THAT?!" She adjusted her glasses as she focused on the same object Monika was looking at. "It's _**THEM**_ ", she breathed out ominously, and both could see that the object had suddenly changed its flight path to fly directly towards them. The object became bigger as it got closer, and Pidge now could discern that it had a disc shape to it.

With shaking hands, she gripped for the binoculars that hung around her neck, watching through them and seeing the dome on top of the unidentified object. Dark shadows inside showed something humanoid moving inside. She realized that this in fact was not any Earthly Object, and she lowered her binoculars with shaking hands. 

"Monika, we gotta hide!", she shouted at her partner, but the other woman seemed to be almost like frozen in place, her gaze focused solely on the object, which now stopped to hover right over the rooftop of a nearby building. A low humming sound and vibration could be heard all over the place, and Pidge could feel herself shudder at that. When she grabbed Monika's hand to pull her away, the lack of response frightened her. 

"COME ON, MOVE!"

Monika didn't react at all, instead pulling away from Pidge's grip, and slowly walking into the direction of the craft. "Monika, don't!", Pidge said, as two different reactions were fighting against each other within her. Fight or Flight. Fear was telling her to run and hide, but she couldn't let Monika just walk off!

This is when she realized that it was like some outside influence had taken control of her acquaintance? Monika would never willingly walk towards a UFO, not when she was so afraid of them as she had often told Pidge. This behavior was so contrary that this was the only explanation. 

The Flight response won, as Pidge left her equipment lying there, running back to hide behind a tiny shack, still watching on to what was happening, shaking in her very boots from the surreal experience.  
The craft seemed to be waiting, and Monika jumped over the short crack between two adjacent rooftops to get closer to the craft. She stopped walking, the craft now starting to move again to hover directly over her. A beam of blue light shone down on the woman, lifting her off the ground. As soon as she was sucked up, the pillar of light disappeared, and the disc flew off at an impossible speed.  
Pidge Gunderson was left behind, dropping to the floor on her knees, as all she could do was watch on as the object sped up into the distance.  
Now she knew for sure that Aliens were very real indeed.


End file.
